Unexpected Partnership
by Chrome Girl-174
Summary: The partner he never expected. The friend she never wanted. Follow Jack on his search for the Foutain Of Youth. Cracker-Western of Old Florida inspired by the ending of At Worlds End
1. Chapter 1

Jack sailed up through the Gulf Of Mexico and then through Boca Grande Pass his little skiff rocked violently on the waves. With the strong winds and rough curent it only took a few hours to sight the _Pearl _anchored in the shallows of Charlott Harbor. Taking out his spyglass he noted that the deck was vacant so he hualed his skiff up the beach and hid it in the mangrove thicket. He stayed in the skiff that night for he didn't konw what kind of native animals romed in this land at night nor did he sleep that night this land was; hot, muggy, small inoying blood thursty insects buzzed in his ears, he heard the howls of a lone red wolf, the blood curtiling screams of a panther and then snarels of black bears. Finaly dawn broke and he lit the heck out of the thicket. He quickly found the crews trail and followed it to a clearing where he saw Barbossa split the crew up and send them down differend trails.

'Wha' is 'e doin'.' Jack wondered but then he shrugged off the thought 'Well h' is back's to me might as well.' He decided as he snuck foreward drawing his pistol and trainging it on the scull of his thrice mutinous ex-first mate. Barbossa then heard the hammer cock.

"I see I was right, lad." He observed snaching up his pistol and training it on Jack.

Just as the two were about to pull the triger on each other they heard strange sounds coming from the woods around them. First they heard the crack of what seamed like guns, then they heard brawls snarels growls and barks od dogs. Then finally the bawl of cattle and the sucking sound of somthing sloshing through the mucky marshy ground of southwest Florida. Afew moments of this weiredness a lone cow-calf pair fought their way through the underbrush and into the clearing of the prarie. The with each bit of noise another pair or lone cow would stumble out calmly untill hundreds of scrawny longhorned scrub cattle stood around Jack and Barbossa, who both ran for the cover of a clunp of palmettos. Each of the cows had a calf and the bulls bowed their heads at each other and pushed their sharphorned sculls against each other. Then there was a sharp double whistle and out of the brush from where the cows had emerged came a dozen muck caked dogs. They tore out of the woods as fast as the could run the smaller ones ran in first and circled the cows as the bigger slower, yet not by much, came in and jumped on a bull, who was trying to make a break for the stand of pine trees, each of the dogs jumped up aroun his head acasonaly biting his nose and ears untill they got him turned but by that time his nose was bloody and his left ear had new battle scares. Then out of the same stand of woods came a grout of men all had dark skin and rode a small horse bareback with a rope hackamore excapt the one who led the group he had olive skin and he looked very european with his coton clothing and wide brim straw hat that was pulled down over his face. The group walked their swathand mud caked horses to where the dogs keep circling the bloody nosed cattle the young boy gave a nother sharp whistle and the dogs backed away growling at the cows and then troted over to where the boy sat on his horse. Then a large black wolf looking dog began to sniff at the groun where the two pirates were standing moments before. he followed a trail to where Jack and Barbossa were hiding in the palmettos and then let out a long drawn out brawl. The boy then instinctevly turned his horse skillfully, grabbing a branch from a small cabbage palm tosed it into the clump of palmettos and out came Jack and Barbossa. They looked at the boy who eyed them from under his hat then he took off the hat reaviling.........

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

this is a story of the search for the Foutain Of Youth it has real florida history the spanish the calusas and the simonal cowmen please dont take offince to any of this in just telling it how it was im a real floriad cracker trying to protect my family background so thank you for understanding and yes we do use dogs just like the ones i will and did decride but the wolf dogs are gone and no more they do cach the cows by the nose and ears but the nose is where you want them to catch and i have seen cows gat their noses bloodyed by the dogs

so please read and review thanks ;)


	2. Chapter 2

They looked at the boy who eyed them from under his hat then he took off the hat reaviling long raven black braids that curled at the end high cheek bones and bright blye eyes of a young 14-year-old girl.

"Hola seniors." She greeted in a rich spanish.

"Hola." Jack greeded back.

"Tu habla englis?"

"Aye." Jack told her as she rode over to where the two men stood and let her hand down.

"I am Kenzie Whitetail Cruz." She said in a thickly acented broken english.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said griping her hand.

Out of the corner of her eye Kenzie saw Barbossa make a move to try and run.

"HIP-HIP!" Came a sharp yelp from her mouth and the dogs ran foreward and Barbossa ran back to his palmetto clump.

"That was very stupido of him." Kenzie said.

She said something n a language Jack did not reconize and then whisled two men rode foreward and the dogs backed down.

"Come you all look famished. Come to the village and eat we are goin' to have a fest tonight in celibration of our sucesfull year."

"Well I am hungry but-" Jack began.

"Porfavor?" Kenzie held her hand out. "Its not every day I meet a kind white man. and there will be food and music and danceing and story telling."

"Okay." Jack said taking her hand and climbing up on the small horse behind the girls saddle.

"Hold on Jack or them mama cows i'll get ya." Jack wraped his arms around Kenzie's waist like he was instrucked to. When she was satisfied Kenzie made a large Circle with her hand and the silent men behind her began to push the large heard forward.


	3. Chapter 3

"So...um...Kenzie how did ye learn to speak spanish and english?" Jack asked.

"Me Papa." She awnsered softly.

"Where is your father? Surely he don't wan't his daughter out here and dressed as a man."

Kenzie swallowed past a lump in her throught. "He's dead and so is my Mama."

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "H-How did you end up out here?"

"Me Papa married me Mama who was the chiefs daughter. Papa lived here because he was hated back at the fort."

"Fort?"

"Si. Saint Agustine. And so when they died I stayed with my mothers family because even being the kings cousin they would sell me into slavery."

"Yer the kings nice?" Jack asked bewildered.

"Si. Move up their sir!" She hollered at a lagging bull.

"But then why would they sell ye?"

"Because I'm of unpure blood me Papa was spanish on his Papas' side but english on his mothers. Then me Mama es Siminole." She once again yelled something in what Jack figuerd was the languge of the Simonoles they all left the heard and moved further into the woods where there was a small clearing and a village.

Kenzie and the men turned their horses lose in the large heard and walked to the camp.

"Hola Kenzie." Said a smug voice from the chikee hut in front of Kenzie and Jack.

"Hola Senior."

"How many more times must we go through this come with us and well leave these people alone."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Kenzie screamed. "You treat them as if their lower than dirt. If I don't stay you'll take every one of them to the slave market." Well that got Jacks atention.

"You have to much of your father in you its time we eliminated that." The conquestador drew his pistol and Kenzie pulled her deer bone knife.

"Stop!" Jack steped in between them his pistol trained the spanyard. "Leave now."

"Senior-"

"NOW!" Jack screeched.

"Adios." Kenzie said smuggly.

"Your no better than your dead father and you'll get what's comein to you to goodday." The man mounted his horse and loped away.


End file.
